


Right

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [21]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: It was his and Scott’s lunch period and they always ate together, but Scott was mysteriously missing.





	Right

Mitch rounded a corner of a hallway in Martin. It was his and Scott’s lunch period and they  _ always _ ate together, but Scott was mysteriously missing. He glanced up and down, seeing no sign of the gangly blond. He huffed and chose another hallway at random, ending up near the music wing. 

He stopped in his tracks.

He’d found Scott, but Scott appeared to be otherwise occupied. 

Or at least his mouth and hands were.

Mitch opened his mouth to complain. How  _ dare _ this random boy kiss  _ his _ Scott?

Except-

Scott wasn’t his anymore, was he.

He had no right to try to police who Scott could or couldn’t kiss, not after Mitch broke up with him. He’d given that up when he gave Scott up. 

He hated this. He hated the content little smile on Scott’s lips as they pulled apart. He hated how the other boy looped his arms around Scott’s neck and pressed up onto his toes for another kiss. He hated that he hated it.

He had no right to hate it, no right to wish it were him, not anymore.

Mitch turned back the way he came, slipping away unnoticed.

He’d eat lunch alone.


End file.
